Talk:Featured Articles
For discussion about the Featured Articles process (suggestions, complaints, etc.), please leave comments on the Talk:Featured Articles/Discussion page. What's working? What's not? Talk about it. Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusion as a Featured Articles. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! Pages must be on "Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before voting. However, if the writer of the article is a Mrs. Colbert, the Wikiality:Sound Advice step can be skipped. ---- There were no pages voted for in January, therefore, no page won "Feature of the Month". So far, only Wikinazi has been "Featured" for February. And for March, the sole winner was: 300. For April, 2007, the only winner has been Easter! We're getting winners earlier and earlier in the month! Keep nominating and voting citizens! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Before a page can be nominated, it must first pass Wikiality:Sound Advice. Please post your page there for pre-nominating "vetting". New pages should stay on Peer Review for at least a week before being nominated. # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =2007 Nominees= Libertarian nominated by: Bi 10:31, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--Bi 10:31, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Self-nomination. Because my great gut tells me that my gut is great. +1'''--Alethic Logic 16:13, 7 April 2007 (UTC)' Has some great stuff... and you can dance to it. +1--thisniss 06:58, 8 April 2007 (UTC) You know, Nietzsche's gut was the only part of himself he disliked. ;) +1--User:Grimcheeper 11 April 2007 (UTC) Nietzsche barely even had a gut. He was about as truthy as Nancy Pelosi +1--Careax 17:21, 12 April 2007 (UTC) +1 now that the flogs have been expunged--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I never got around to reading this...so much to make funny...but it seems like an ad for Ayn Rand without the satire. Or floggish. Not sure, but it needs some humor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh yes, the thing I have a question about is what's with all these women? Doesn't the Bible say women should be silent, pregnant and such? Where is The Baby Jesus in this article?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Let me respond to that on the talk page... Bi 07:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Arab nominated by:Tourskin 23:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--Tourskin 23:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Come on people! Ok so its spiteful, but at least sign your name. No Not Yet No -1--Sorry mate, but there's a difference between satirical and spiteful. -1 I also think it missed the mark - sorry. I would have rather seen "It's good to be an Arab." '--Alethic Logic 15:02, 17 April 2007 (UTC)''' Hungaria nominated by: --thisniss 15:11, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--thisniss 15:11, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I want to teach those Finns a lesson they'll never forget. +1--OHeL 13:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC) +1--Alethic Logic 17:16, 15 April 2007 (UTC) +1--Grimcheeper 15 April 2007 (UTC) Stinking Finns. I've disliked them ever since I found out the Sammi were not actually people-reindeer hybrids. No Not Yet WTF nominated by: --OHeL 13:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC)-- Yes +1--OHeL 13:57, 15 April 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet No